Never Let Me Down Again
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Trevor was never one to willingly admit what caused him to change in the years he was away... unless something forced him to. But when the truth is out, who has trouble believing it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally started out as an idea for a one shot, future chapters will go into full detail about Trevor's relationship with Charlotte.**

Normal day, like any other… nothing out of the usual… until it happened.

Trevor slammed on the brakes of his Bodhi and looked, seeing Carly almost fall over the cliff as a bullet slammed into her back, Johnny catching her from falling… there was no blood, the waves were crashing against the cliffs and the lighthouse across the way… but all Trevor could see was Charlotte dying in front of him again.

"What the… hell? Was that Cletus shooting things again?" Carly manages to ask, shocked but not harmed… that did nothing to stop Trevor's boiling rage though. He jumped out of the decades old red and slightly beaten up Bodhi and charged over to the couple.

"Back off, Trevor!" Johnny says, protectively standing in front of Carly.

"You back off, you let her get shot!" Trevor yells.

"No, _you_ back off! I'm not hurt, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest like I always do!" Carly says, stepping in between them and pulling up her medium grey racerback tank top a bit, revealing the cobalt blue vest she always wore.

"You were still-" Trevor starts to shout.

"In harm's way?! Is that what you were gonna shout?! Johnny is not the danger to me, quit trying to prove otherwise!" Carly says, yelling halfway through and angering Trevor.

Trevor was about to respond but a echoing slam caught their attention and he turned around, seeing Midnight leave her deep blue Dukes car and run over to them after brushing dirt off of her grey skinny jeans and grabbing her bow and a flare arrow.

"What the hell is going on here?" Midnight asks.

"Trevor's making another miserable attempt at what he's been trying to do since he barged back into my life." Carly says, her eyes slightly darker like they usually are when she's pissed off.

"Trevor!" Midnight snaps.

"She fucking got shot not even five minutes ago!" Trevor yells, Carly picking up a crushed in .50 caliber and silver plated sniper bullet, Midnight examining it.

"Do I look like I'm wounded? Is there blood pouring out of me, am I coughing it up?! No, I'm not! So either just stop, Trevor… or just pick up and fuck off!" Carly says.

"His criminal past is gonna get you killed, like-" Trevor says.

"Like who?!" Carly yells, getting fed up.

"Like mine got Charlotte killed!" Trevor shouts, the three pairs of forest green, midnight blue and bluish violet eyes looking at him in disbelief.

"Who in hell's name was Charlotte?" Midnight asks, Trevor's hazel brown eyes softening from his glare.

"After the bank job, I ended up in Europe for a while… England, to be specific. I met Charlotte there, she saved me from getting killed… she and I got closer, were basically like Carly and Johnny are now. I thought I could forget my past, start a normal life… but she was shot right in front of me by someone I had pissed off. I don't want Carly ending up like that, that's why I keep trying to pull her away from Johnny." Trevor says.

"How do we know you're being honest? Not one mention of this woman for the past 2 ½ years you've been back until now, how are we supposed to know it's not bullshit?" Carly says.

"Yeah, how do we know this is not another lie?" Midnight asks.

"Would I be opening an old wound if it was? I haven't seen everything normally for a long time, a traumatized mind doesn't and you three know that first hand!" Trevor says.

"Trevor, don't you fucking bring Ryan up again!" Midnight snaps, aiming her bow and arrow at Trevor in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, no need to open our old wounds! Not everyone is as dangerous as you!" Johnny says before he, Carly and Midnight left in Midnight's car, Midnight driving them to her and Packie's house in Chumash after putting her bow and arrow in the bag.

"Still thinking about it, darlin?" Johnny asks, wrapping his arm around Carly's shoulders and lightly stroking her shoulder length light brown tousled hair.

"What if he was telling the truth? None of us really know what Trevor was like during that time… what if he did try to settle down?" Carly says as Midnight stopped the car in the driveway, Carly covering her mouth as she sneezed.

"Bless you." Midnight says.

"Thanks… allergy season can be a real pain in the neck at times." Carly says as all three got out and Midnight opened the door, Jackson running at Carly and trying to tackle her but Carly picked the 5 year old up in her arms. "Wait til you get older. I'm tiny but not too tiny, kiddo." She says.

"Oh okay." Jackson says, jumping out of Carly's arms and readjusting his shorts as Midnight readjusted her short sleeved indigo shirt and skinny jeans.

"Where's Packie and Annie?" Midnight asks.

"Packie?" Carly called out, Annie running downstairs and hugging Midnight, who picked her up.

"Hey baby girl." Midnight says, kissing Annie on the forehead.

"Daddy's out back, said something hit the A/C unit again." Annie says.

"Again? I better go and help him." Midnight says.

Once she did, Jackson climbed up on Carly's lap while Annie did the same to Johnny, Annie pulling the white ribbon out of her copper red hair.

"I didn't like those either when I was your age, Annie." Carly says, Annie smoothing out her white sundress.

"Hey, there you are." Midnight says after walking across the imported St. Augustine grass, her and Packie kissing.

"Hey, kids are alright inside?" Packie asks.

"Carly and Johnny are with them… don't panic but Carly got shot earlier." Midnight says, Packie's greenish grey eyes widening in horror.

"Is she alright?! Who shot her?!" Packie asks frantically.

"I don't know, but she was wearing a bulletproof vest so it could have been a lot worse." Midnight says.

"She's incredibly lucky… I don't want to know what it would be like if we lost her, she's like a little sister to us." Packie says.

"Yeah, she is." Midnight says.

Carly, after thinking it over, looked up what Trevor told her and found the identity on the woman… Charlotte Salzer. She then grabbed her IFruit phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hey tiny. What's up?" Tommy says, Carly hearing loud pop music playing the background.

"I need your help, can you hack into the Medical Examiner's database in Germany and look up the cause of death for a Charlotte Salzer? She was killed in March 2007 but the article doesn't say why." Carly says.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll work some magic." Tommy says.

"Thank you… and tell Lex to turn that down, please? It's amazing you all haven't gone deaf from that loud volume." Carly says.

"No way, tiny! It's my favorite song!" Lex yells.

"Lex, you're gonna go deaf before you hit 35!" Carly says, not wanting to scare Annie and Jackson with yelling.

"But it's my favorite!" Lex whines.

"Lex, you don't stop whining, I'm gonna give you something to whine about!" Carly snapped at Lex, startling him.

"I'm still not turning it down." Lex says.

"Uncle Tommy, punch him in the face!" Jackson shouts, Annie laughing as Midnight and Packie ran in.

"Gladly." Tommy says.

"Alright, alright, I'll turn it down." Lex says, turning the volume down.

Carly and Tommy hung up, Lex walking over to Tommy, who was at his computer and accessing the Germany Medical Examiner's database.

"What stiff you looking up?" Lex asks.

"Someone named Charlotte Salzer… I have a feeling that Carly told me that name for a reason and it involves Trevor." Tommy says, finding Charlotte's records and muffling a horrified gasp at the cause… Charlotte had taken two bullets and one was to the head while the other was in her upper back, the cause of death being a combination of a fractured skull and rapid blood loss.

"Oh damn! You think Trevor did that?!" Lex says.

"I hope not… that's just damn horrible. She was just barely younger than you, not even 30." Tommy says as Ashley walked downstairs and over to them, her eyes widening in horror when she saw the screen.

"Why are you looking that up?" Ashley asks.

"I think Carly should explain that to you, Trevor told her something earlier and she didn't believe it at first." Tommy says, Ashley leaving.

Ashley had a feeling the answers weren't gonna be nice ones… but she had to find out for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Trevor finally let go of Charlotte long after she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating… she was gone, it was useless to try to save her to begin with, her injuries were fatal the second the bullets hit her._

 _But Trevor wasn't going to leave her just yet… and not out here in the open, he didn't want to be implicated in her murder._

 _Trevor found a nearby shovel and dug a grave for his dead fiancee, putting Charlotte into it before burying her body… he pulled his bloodstained clothes off, grabbed a lighter and torched them until they were gone completely and then left._

 _Trevor reached his and Charlotte's home, not caring who had seen him in his underwear. He removed them, tossed them aside and headed to the bathroom, deciding to clean off._

 _After showering and changing, Trevor packed his things up and headed to the nearest airfield. He borrowed a Titan, flying off away from Germany._

 _Twelve hours later, Trevor found himself in Sandy Shores. He decided to hide his Titan in an aircraft hangar and with what American money he still had, checked into a motel room when he found one._

 _Trevor closed the door, locked it and set his things down before closing the curtains and heading to the king sized bed, flopping down on it after kicking his shoes off._

 _Trevor closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest… he would need it if he was once again, going to start over._

 _With Charlotte gone, Trevor no longer had any boundaries or sense of direction… he'd fuck anyone's lives up and not give a damn about the fallout._

 _Because whoever took Charlotte from him clearly didn't care that he was hurting worse than he could imagine…_

Carly and Johnny were curled up together on their leather couch after having gotten home and watching Tv when a knock at the door made both think that Trevor had shown up, trying to once again explain things.

"Piss off Trevor!" Carly yells.

The knocking continued… and Carly grabbed a double barrel shotgun, standing up and opening the door before aiming the gun, Ashley screaming in fright.

"Sorry, Ash." Carly says, putting the gun on safety and away before letting Ashley in, Ashley closing the door.

"How you feeling?" Ashley asks.

"Despite getting shot earlier, okay." Carly says, Ashley's eyes widening in shock. "I had a vest on, just got bruised… but Trevor, as usual, went batshit and blamed Johnny." She says.

"No surprise there, he's always gotta blame someone for something." Ashley says.

"I just wish it'd stop… things are changing constantly, Carly and I've been talking about getting married and having kids one day." Johnny says after walking over to them, Carly looking at Ashley.

"Did you find out what happened to Charlotte?" Carly asks.

"This is all I found." Ashley says, handing Carly a sheet of paper.

"Normal life, straight A student, misdemeanor record… how did she and Trevor really cross paths?" Carly says.

"I don't know… I'm gonna go ask him, you two stay put." Ashley says before leaving, Carly looking at Johnny.

"She's struggling to keep her anger from blowing up." Carly says, Johnny wrapping his arms around her.

"I know... Ash has always been one to struggle with her anger." Johnny says.

"It's scary at times…" Carly says, Johnny seeing a faded scar on the back of Carly's neck, one he hasn't noticed too much.

"What happened there?" Johnny asks.

"Remember me telling you that Ash shoved me into the caravan wall when I was 6?" Carly asks, Johnny nodding. "Years of wear and tear and childhood mishaps exacerbated the ache until two discs in my neck cracked when I was 10 and fell out of a tree." She says, Johnny grimacing in sympathy.

The weather had eased up but Ashley still drove carefully, reaching Trevor's caravan.

"Hey. I was just about to call you." Trevor says after walking outside, Ashley climbing out of her Jeep and storming over to him.

"Whatever. You and I need to talk." Ashley says.

"What did Carly tell you?!" Trevor demands.

"Tell me about Charlotte." Ashley says.

"Charlotte and I met when I was living in Europe… it started out as a friendship but she and I grew to be about as close as Carly and Johnny are. I was planning my future with Charlotte but she was shot in front of me and bled out… it's hypocritical how I've been acting, trying to pull Carly away from Johnny but I'm trying to protect her from getting killed." Trevor says.

"How, by separating her from the one she loves with her heart and soul?!" Ashley asks angrily.

"Yes and I'm planning to do the same with you and Clint. I don't want you to get killed as well." Trevor says.

"Not every romance ends in murder! Who else you want to split up, Sam and Sammy?! Franklin and Immy?! Camari and Andy?! Kyle and Rose?!" Ashley yells.

"I'm trying to keep all of you safe!" Trevor shouts.

"Are you gonna walk away from K8lynn to keep her safe, huh?!" Ashley yells, incidentally waking up an exhausted Bart, who texted Carly.

' _Shouting match outside.'_

' _Yeah, Trevor's being a hypocritical bastard. I'm hurting a bit, in my neck. Can you bring some painkillers over?'_ Carly replied.

' _Yeah I can tiny. I'll be there soon.'_ Bart replies.

Bart grabbed the Deludamol and left, Ashley tagging along with him after giving Trevor a black eye.

"Carly hurting again?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. She said once she's been dealing with neck pain and spasms in her arms on and off since early 2007, after falling out of a tree and cracking two discs in her neck." Bart says, startling Ashley.

"Her records would be at Mount Zonah." Ashley says as they stop outside the house and walk in, seeing Carly trying to stretch her neck and arms.

At the hospital, Clint answered his phone.

"Hey, Johnny." Clint says.

"Hey. You fixed up Carly's neck about 9 years ago, right?" Johnny says.

"Yeah, I did. Fresh out of college, I was." Clint says.

"She's in pain, can hardly move her neck and arms… I'm trying to distract her by getting her to watch _Mork & Mindy _but she's hurting bad." Johnny says.

"Damn it! I don't finish for another couple hours." Clint says.

Bart tried to pick Carly up, Carly screaming when he touched her.

"She ain't hitting me, now I'm scared!" Bart says, Clint hearing him as Johnny carefully picked Carly up.

 **Mount Zonah E.R.**

"I recommend giving the patient in trauma room 3 a dose of Lorazepam… or shoving him off a cliff. Trent needs to keep an eye on his brother!" Josh says, pressing a gel pack to his swollen right eye as Johnny brought Carly in, Ashley and Bart following.

"Okay kiddo, where's it hurting?" Clint asks once Carly was on a gurney in a trauma room, Carly pointing to where the surgical scar is.

"Help! Help, the walls are closing in!" Alex yelled from a nearby room.

"Yeah and we're not falling for that, so shut your damn mouth!" Clint says.

"What's the deal with that one, McCall?" Bart asks, Clint setting up Carly's I.V.

"Clint? I think it's time we explain what happened." Carly says.

"Yes maybe." Clint says.

"That one in there is Alex… Trent's younger brother. And he's caused so much trouble that he should be locked up permanently." Carly says.

"Along with another psycho we're all familiar with…" Johnny says, K8lynn storming in angrily.

"Locking him up in a looney bin ain't gonna help-" K8lynn starts to say.

"I don't want to hear it! Neither do the rest of us who know what Trevor's actually like so you can take your equally as crazy ass and get on back to that little caravan!" Carly says, having finally had enough.

"You're gonna need him one day, Carly Jade-" K8lynn tries to warn.

"I survived without Trevor in my life until he barged back into it and tried to tear it apart… I don't need him, I won't ever need him and you keep defending him, you're gonna be the next one he ends up having to bury or puts in the damn hospital. Trevor brings nothing but chaos to everyone's lives… or did he not tell you about Charlotte? And I have a damn feeling she's not the first woman to end up dead or near death without him having _some_ involvement in it! Tell Trevor that he can get the fuck out of our lives and stay gone!" Carly says, taking the old switchblade Trevor gave her.

Carly stood up, tossing the switchblade down on the floor and grabbing her SNS Pistol. She aimed at the knife, pulled the trigger until the knife snapped in half and picked up the broken knife, throwing it away.

K8lynn left… it was clear Carly was fed up and had broken her last tie to Trevor.

And there was no avoiding the fallout.


End file.
